


The Talk

by Mari_UC



Series: BirdFlash - Young Justice [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Protective Bruce, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: Dick walked into the room with Wally on his tow, they were following Bruce into his private study after he’d caught on Dick trying to sneak Wally out of the Manor before Bruce had a chance totalkto him.Dick had been adamant that there was no way hisnot-yet boyfriendwas going to suffer through one of Bruce’s lectures, just because the man hadtotally misreadthe situation they were in.For some unfathomable reason, Bruce wanted to go all overprotective parent on Wally.On the other hand… this was Bruce giving a shovel talk to Wally. And Wally might be his 'not-yet boyfriend', but he’s also his best friend; who was about to get on the wrong end of a string of bat-glares. And this was Wally, so he was bound to say some really stupid thing at some really stupid time, that would make things so much worst for him....Ok, so maybe Dick kinda wanna see that...





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the thing. I was re-watching the "Son of Batman" movie a couple weeks back, and I heard Nightwing say this: “ _Really ticks me off, after all those lectures he gave me about using protection._ ” 
> 
> And I thought… Not only does this mean that Bruce gave Dick a sex talk; and he did it several times. It also means, they made enough of an impression on Dick that he had to bring it up when Bruce was the one with a son.
> 
> So I kept thinking, after walking up on Dick and Wally like he did at the end of the last story… What would such a protective Bat-dad do?
> 
> This was my take on that scenario

Dick walked into the room with Wally on his tow, they were following Bruce into his private study after he’d caught Dick trying to sneak Wally out of the Manor before Bruce had a chance to _talk_ to him. Dick had been adamant that there was no way his ‘ _not-yet boyfriend’_ was going to suffer through one of Bruce’s _lectures_ , just because the man had totally _misread_ the situation they were in _._

For some unfathomable reason, Bruce wanted to go all _overprotective parent_ on Wally. And while a part of Dick was kind of touched, the stronger louder part of his brain was screaming that a) He was not his parent, he was his _guardian_ , and b) Dick didn’t needed Bruce to _protect_ him from Wally.

It was _Wally_.

Bruce knew and liked Wally.

_Ok, maybe he tolerates Wally, it is virtually impossible to fully know if Bruce actually likes someone…_

_Even me…_

_… **So** not the time for that thought, Dick._

On the other hand… this was Bruce giving a _shovel talk_ to _Wally_. And Wally might be his ‘not-yet boyfriend’, but he’s also his _best friend_ ; who was about to get on the wrong end of a string of bat-glares. And this was _Wally_ , so he was bound to say some really stupid thing at some really stupid time, and the Bat wouldn’t appreciate that…

 _Ok, maybe I kinda wanna see that_.

And that was pretty much the only reason he was trailing along Bruce. The old man didn’t seem to mind, which, _weird… shovel talks are usually given alone_ … but who cares, he gets to see Wally scared shitless by the Bat and he can intervene if Bruce got too into the whole protectiveness bullshit. So, win-win.

They entered the room and Bruce immediately went to the old cherry wood desk he normally had crammed with paperwork. Bruce normally had two or three piles of papers with WE cases he was working on, at all times. Today, though, the desk was cleared. Suspiciously cleared. Like, _disturbingly_ clear…

_Why…_

A lot of alarms started blaring in Dick’s head, but Wally’s voice distracted him. “Woah…” Dick moved his gaze from the suspicious desk to Wally’s face as he marveled at the collection of trinkets and pieces on display. “I didn’t knew you guys had a Trophy room.”

Dick looked around and realized Wally wasn’t actually _wrong_ in his appreciation. A lot of the pieces in this room actually came from Bat missions. Now that Dick thought about it, this was the only room in the Manor that actually housed pieces of tech and devices that came from the Bat; Even if most of them could pass as collector’s items.

It had truly never occurred to him how odd this was, considering Bruce was adamant that both lives had to be separate.

In fairness, though… This was Bruce’s _third_ office/study in the Manor and no one ever entered here. The main one was for hosting visitors. The second one was his _private_ room, and even then it sometimes received the odd external visitor, whenever Bruce wanted to appear open and trustworthy to someone, usually the media. And then, it was this one, in the North wing room, directly above the Cave. It did have reinforced security measures, and even a drop shaft that actually lead _to the Cave_.

If his mental blueprint of the Manor was correct, Wally was actually standing pretty much _above_ the old grandfather clock, right now.

“We don’t actually call it that” Dick told him, after Bruce all but ignored Wally and decided to sit there in the desk looking judgmental and making everyone uncomfortable. “Though, half of the things here _are_ from previous missions.”  He said turning a glance at Bruce with a silent question. Bruce blinked slowly with an equally silent authorization to tell Wally about the missions.

He allowed himself a soft smile as he looked at Wally appreciating a couple of grey googles, somewhat similar to Kid’s red ones. “Those are Owlman’s googles, from a visit to Earth-Two.” He said and Wally turned and smiled at him muttering something suspiciously like _Wicked_ before turning around and moving to a different stand. “That’s a piece of tech from Gorilla City, it would allow us to recalibrate the city’s invisibility defenses in case of an attack.” He said moving over to the piece of broken reflective polymer.

“Here, check this one… this is-” Dick was about to show Wally a mask used by the Council of Spiders that he _knew_ the speedster would love when Bruce cleared his throat and looked at the chairs with a clear intent... Dick sighed and moved over to stand in front of him. Wally moved next to him.

“Sit down” Dick raised an eyebrow at Bruce’s words. He was using his Bat voice. True, it lost half of the magic without the suit, but Dick knew how effective it could be, just on its own. Bruce had trained his throat to make a vibrational sound that would generate the same reaction in the brain, as a lion’s roar, immediately triggering a fear response on people. The suit amplified that sound and emitted a secondary wave not comprehensible for the human ear, but pretty effective in the brain’s chemistry.

Still, it was obviously working as Wally flashed _, he actually flashed_ , into the chair. Dick snickered and sat calmly getting ready to enjoy the show.

Bruce looked at both of them and moved his hand, pressing a button that slammed the door, making Wally jump in his seat, before turning completely rigid looking back at Bruce.

Who just sat there and looked at him for a solid 20 seconds.

Dick was trying as hard as he could not to laugh at his not-yet boyfriend’s face, but it was hard. He could also tell that behind that strong, impassive façade, Bruce was laughing. At least he hoped he was, otherwise Dick would feel like, well, _a dick_ for feeling all giddy watching his not-yet-boyfriend get a Bat-stare.

“Mr. West” Bruce said, finally, staring directly at Wally, not yet glaring. “You’re dating my ward.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

Dick knew it was a statement, Wally probably knew it was a statement, but the way he said it… Dick knew Wally would have a hard time staying quiet. He would need to if he wanted to gain a little of Bruce’s favor by recognizing the rhetorical nature of his statement.

“Yes?” Of course, Wally answered, or rather he questioned him. And Bruce simply raised an eyebrow causing Wally to flinch and launch into a tirade “I mean, yes we… I mean, I am. Yes I’m dating Dick, I mean Richard. I mean your ward. Richard, who is your ward…” Dick snickered and it was enough to both shut Wally up, and cause him to turn and look at him with a wounded expression.

He didn’t care, he was having trouble keeping a straight face watching Wally full out fluster with only the first sentence.

_This was going to be sweet._

Bruce simply hummed unimpressed at both of them and reclined back on the chair. “It has come to my attention that you plan to move the nature of your relationship.” _Yep. Not-yet, but pretty damn soon._ Dick thought allowing himself to smile a little bit, while Wally actually swallowed hard next to him. “From a platonic relationship to a sexual one.”

_Wait, what?_

Dick felt his face grew red when he recalled what Bruce had seen last night.

_God, not this again._

He hadn’t… He wasn’t… thinking of… _that_. It had actually been _Bruce_ who’d put those thoughts in his head. And _boy, were they nice thoughts_ , but Dick hadn’t… He wouldn’t even know how to bring _it_ up to Wally.

And now Bruce… he probably thought Dick and Wally had _already_ … but they hadn’t…

“Bruce, that’s not…” he tried to tell him, but Bruce silenced him with a glare, a full on Bat-Glare and continued as if Dick wasn’t having a bit of a meltdown.

_Fuck, Wally was supposed to be the one flustered, not me…_

“ _It has_ _also_ come to my attention that Keystone High School’s Board of Directors promote an abstinence-only program in their sex ed. class. Evidently, not a successful one.” _W… What?_

What the hell do Wally’s classes had to do with this? That… And…

_How on earth did Bruce found about Wally’s school sex ed. program?_

The alarms that had blared in Dick’s brain as he entered the room came in full force, as Dick moved uncomfortable on his sit… he… he wasn’t liking where this was going because it almost looked like...

_But Bruce couldn’t actually meant… could he?_

“And, since I doubt I can count on _Allen_ to give you a proper exposition, I’ll be covering the basis myself.”

_…_

_What!?_

_You’ll be…_

“Hell, no. You’re not!” Dick jumped out of his chair and looked directly at Bruce.

 _Oh, fuck no_.

Bruce wasn’t meaning to give Wally a _shovel talk_. He wasn’t trying to be _over_ -protective… No… Bruce… He…

_Oh, god, he wants to give us the sex talk._

Bruce…

Bruce wants to talk about _sex_.

 _Oh, God_. _There’re so many wrong things in that sentence…_

“I’m sorry, Bruce. But, I’m _not_ having a _sex_ _talk_ with you.” Dick said feeling himself grow hot just saying those words.

_No. Fucking. Way._

Bruce… and sex. Those two concepts _so_ did not went together…

“Sit down” Bruce said looking at him seriously and Dick swallowed, and sat before he thought on the stupidity of the move.

_And here I’d thought I’d grown out of being intimidated by Bruce._

He hadn’t.

But it made sense now, why Bruce hadn’t just taken Wally out of Dick’s side and locked him up to give him a drilling in traditional sense. Why he’d allowed Dick to come. And he’d fallen. Like a stupid rabbit in a trap, he’d fallen in Bruce’s game and he’d trapped him.

The slamming of the door also made sense… to prevent them from escaping.

And the desk. The _suspiciously clean_ desk that Bruce was sitting in…

In a moment of clarity, Dick realized why that desk had been nagging in his brain. This wasn’t the cherry wood desk that Bruce kept in his room. This was a different desk. A strong walnut desk that Bruce used for…

_That’s the interrogation desk._

Wait…

_Oh, crap…_

Realization came too late in Dick’s mind and he wasn’t able to react before a couple of metal strips came from the legs and the arms of the chair and tied him, securing him to his seat.

_Fuck!_

Dick turned around and noticed that Wally had gone from embarrassed to scared shitless in under a second, and was looking at him with big open eyes, like he wasn’t entirely sure what to do about this. Dick… Dick was at a loss here too.

_Maybe reason with Bruce?_

“Bruce, what the fuck? Release us! Now!” Ok, maybe he wasn’t reasoning more like demanding, but seriously… There was no need for…

“No” Bruce’s monosyllabic answer definitively got into Dick’s nerves who started trashing against the metallic binds as he screamed at him. “What do you mean, no?! You can’t hold us here! You… This is kidnapping, Bruce! You’re kidnapping us and forcing us to listen to…” _Shit, I can’t even say it…_

“Richard.” Bruce’s voice froze him but his next words actually drained color from his skin. “The seat also has a gag.” It did. Dick knew that it did.

_He’s not joking. Oh, god. He’s not actually joking. He’s going through with this._

_He’s…_

_No way…_

_He can’t do this, he…_

“Mr. Wayne, sir. I…” Wally’s voice sounded scared and embarrassed beyond words and Dick turned to him, watching Wally plead silently with his eyes. “Is this really necessary?” Bruce looked at Wally with a measuring look. He seemed to consider something and Dick wanted to actually kiss Wally for keeping his head cool and trying to actually _reason_ with Bruce.

Bruce nodded to whatever he’d been thinking and then asked. “Tell me three methods or precautions you could use for safer sex and name two STI’s. Then I’ll let you go.”

_Yes!_

_Yes, that’s easy…_

_Prove we know the stuff and then we don’t have to listen…_

_Oh, thank you, babe. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I’m so kissing you after this…_

Dick looked at Wally trashing against the restrains and looking uncomfortable “Methods, yeah… Ahm… Using a condom… pull ou- ahm I mean… w… withdrawal and… the day-after… pill?”

Dick turned around and gaped at Wally.

_What?!_

“What the fuck, dude?!” Dick said before he could contain himself “Are you serious?”

_How the fuck do you mess this up…_

“What?” Wally turned to look at him affronted and Dick wanted to smack himself against the desk. Then a single line from Bruce’s speech came clear in his mind. _Abstinence-only program._

_Well, shit._

Wally was still looking lost and Dick was too busy throwing daggers at him with his eyes to coherently formulate an answer. Bruce sighed and looked at Wally.

“Are you worried Dick could get pregnant, Mr. West?” he asked and Wally’s head moved alternating moving from Dick to Bruce and he was mouthing stupidly. _God, he’s almost endearing if he wasn’t so stupid._ Bruce continued. “Because two of those protection methods only work as birth control mechanisms. And even then, one is _highly ineffective_ , and the other one is generally regarded as an _emergency_ contraceptive.”

Dick supposed he could thank the Gods about Bruce’s clinically detached approach to explaining this. But then, Bruce turned to him with a raised eyebrow and signaling Wally “So you see… this _is_ necessary.” He said.

_How the hell could Wally mess this up?_

_Condoms, dams, regular testing, latex gloves, enemas… There are tons of protection mechanisms. And Bruce had even talked about_ precaution _so even fucking_ regular bathing _was a proper answer for safer sex._

_HE wouldn’t have messed that question…_

_He…_ Dick looked at Wally and bit his lip trying to decide if it was worth the risk.

Sure, Wally would hate him for this, but… self-preservation was kind of high in Robin’s training…

“Ahm. I… My school actually _does_ have a pretty comprehensive sex ed class. So…?” _Can I go?_ The question went unsaid and Wally totally got it, considering the hurt “ _Dude_ ” that came from him. _Don’t leave me here alone._

Dick turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

_Babe… you totally deserve what’s coming to you …_

Bruce looked at him and hummed “I also assessed _their_ content and found it seriously lacking.”

Dick gaped at him.

_What?_

“Oh, come on!” he said trashing against the holds again. _The nerve on this guy…_ “You just wanna see me humiliated and grossed out.” Dick said calling on Bruce’s bullshit.

Bruce, however, wasn’t impressed and simply said “No, Dick. I want to see you _safe_. Your school might have a decent sex ed curriculum, but it is entirely focused on traditional _heterosexual_ education. Have you learnt about protection and safety regarding gay intercourse? Anal safety? Proper lubrication?” And Dick opened his mouth to answer and closed him again hard… No… actually he hadn’t…

Of course, he knew some things but…

“I thought so.” Bruce said.

Dick glared at him but stayed silent stubbornly keeping a leveled glare on Bruce, refusing to give him the satisfaction of submitting to him. Bruce simply nodded and turned back on Wally. “First, we’ll discuss what you can expect regarding male same-sex encounters, the different sexual variations and how to remain safe in each of them.”

_Shit._

“Oral sex.”

_Oh, fuck…_

_-_-_-_-_-_

Wally tugged against the restrains willing himself not to raise his eyes to meet Mr. Wayne’s.

Wally had been waiting for the last _fucking however long_ to wake up from this dream.

For the world to turn dark, so he could realize he’d been having a nightmare caused by Mr. Wayne walking in on him _fondling_ his ward. After the third mention of _mutual oral pleasing_ (Because, of course that’s how the Bat talked about 69ing…) he’d realized and he wasn’t waking up.

Because, he was already awake.

Because, he was really sitting here, listening for _God knows how long_ to Mr. Wayne talking deep and unperturbed about a whole fucking lot of things, Wally hadn’t even thought about. Things he’d barely even heard of in porn clips… _Topping and Bottoming… Oral Sex, Anal Sex… Handjobs… Rimming… BDSM… Fisting…_

God, Wally thought he was going to die when Mr. Wayne started talking about how they needed some special lube if he wanted to _fist_ each other…

_Fist!_

_Because apparently that’s a thing…_

Why someone would want to put their _whole hand… there…_ was beyond his imagination.

_God._

And Mr. Wayne had been _explicit_.

So, explicit…

Like _first-hand experience_ explicit…

But that was not the worst…

No…

The worst had been Wally’s mind.

Wally tugged again against the restraints and focused his sight on his feet. He couldn’t look up, he couldn’t look at Dick…

Because while Mr. Wayne was being absolutely objective and detached in his explanations, Wally’s mind was providing him with a whole range of images. And after last night with Dick, his lips, his skin, his warmth and his weight on top of him... his mind had _a lot_ of _material_.

And now, here was Mr. Wayne talking about how to _properly lubricate him,_ and putting his fingers ( _or his fist!!!_ ) up Dick’s…

And while it was weird to picture it, his mind provided images and situations about how it might feel… And Wally wasn’t exactly naïve, so, he was perfectly able to picture doing _those things_ to Dick…  Well, maybe not _all_ of them… but the pleasurable ones.

Like the _mutual oral pleasing_ thing… That image was _nice_.

_So nice…_

…

But then…

After listening to him for god knows how long… _Was it wrong that Mr. Wayne’s deep voice kind of turned him on?_

 _Uhm_ … _YEAH?!_

_Very wrong._

_It is incredibly very, very wrong, and bad, and sick, and wrong… God, I need to stop this…_

So, as a result, he’d spent the last… _whatever…_ listening to Mr. Wayne talk, while sporting a massive, uncomfortable and _totally inappropriate_ hard-on…

One he couldn’t even attempt to cover, as his hands and feet were tied to the chair.

And Wally had decided to wear fucking skinny jeans, tight fitting jeans. So he was there, sitting, and of course, Dick and Mr. Wayne had noticed…

They were fucking Bats… of course they’d noticed.

He’d been certain of it.

Wally’s face was burning, down to his shoulders; he was uncomfortably _hard_ , and his arms and legs were aching from being restricted. So when Mr. Wayne said “Are we clear?” Wally didn’t waited half a millisecond from saying “God, Yes!”

Dick simply hummed, and Wally risked a glance to the side, and saw Dick glaring, with his jaw set and his face completely flushed. His large ears were absolutely cherry red and Wally couldn’t help a small smile that adorned his face.

_He looks cute._

Wally was turning again to look at the floor when something caught his eyes. And it was _quite something_. Like… _Really big… something._

A _huge_ bulge in Dick’s pants. _Like seven inches big… minimum…_

Wally swallowed and looked quickly back to his feet feeling the blood going south even _harder_ than before. Wally’s mind again provided a number of images, because… fuck, now he had a lot of things to fill his mind with.

 _Damn D…_ he whimpered there looking down and trying to make his mind forget everything…

And…

“Good.” Mr. Wayne said drawing Wally back to the present and he bit his lip, because he was just so screwed right now… God, this conversation was messing with his mind… He…

A beep sounded on the desk and Wally looked up, only to look back down when he felt the metallic belts retreating, liberating them from their restrains. _It’s over._

_God, it’s finally over._

_Thank God._

Wally closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his mouth as he _speed-_ fixed his pants to somehow hide his… _situation_.

“Show me.” Wally’s head snapped up and… “What?” He couldn’t help the squeak he let on, because he couldn’t mean…

Then he saw the desk. There, sitting in the middle of the desk, were two, very realistic, very big, very skin-colored dildos. _Wha-When?..._

_What?!_

“Pick them and show me. Condom, lube, dildo.” Mr. Wayne said, and Wally couldn’t move from his seat… _He’s… joking_

But he wasn’t. Of course, he wasn’t.

“Bruce…” Dick squeaked embarrassed “Where did you get these?” Wally turned to look at him and then he got the question… Mr. Wayne had just known about them last night... hell, Wally’d only known about them last night. So… Where did he got those dildos from?

_Are these his?_

Wally swallowed hard and again moved on his seat uncomfortable… Because… It did sounded like _first-hand_ experience…

So maybe?

And then an image of the bulky muscular Batman, naked, with his leg spread in bed and with one of those dildos…

_Oh, no…_

_No, no, no…_ _I don’t…_

 _Not_ that _image._

_Well, shit…_

“God, I don’t wanna know.” Dick’s voice came choked and Wally turned around and imagined if Dick was having as much trouble with his mind as he was… And then he thought it might be worst for him because it was his father figure and mentor. He’d probably have the same problem if it was Barry doing this…

Barry… in his Flash suit… with his legs spread open, while…

**_NO!_ **

_Nope._

He wasn’t going there.

_No way…_

_God, what’s wrong with me…_

“Mr. West, if you please.” He was brought back to reality and saw that Dick was moving up to start working on the condom. _God, anything to stop the images…_

He came closer and grabbed the surprisingly light toy in his hand and the condom on the other. He broke the package and blew on the round piece of latex to pull out the condom, pinching the tip and putting it on the top of the dildo. He was surprised a little at the slippery feeling and had to hold a little stronger than he’d expected. He pulled the round latex and tried to stretch it all the way to the length.

He stopped after a while, feeling he’d gotten far enough about halfway into the dildo. “All the way to the base” Mr. Wayne said and Wally worried for the umpteenth time that maybe the Bat had mental reading abilities “You don’t want the condom to be loose and dislodge in the middle of intercourse, would you?”

An image of the “never put weird things in your ass” part of the speech came to his mind and he felt himself flush hard as he imagined having to fish for a condom inside Dick…

_Would that happen? Surely not… right?_

“Well done.” He looked up and saw Mr. Wayne looking at Dick approvingly, he turned and saw Dick’s dildo fully covered in a soft blue condom. “Now, lubricate it” Wally had to swallow hard and look away as he was Dick softly massaging the dildo and his mind offered a lot of images for those hands.

He held his breath and counted to 20 before focusing on finishing his task.

_Just, get it over with…_

Two painful minutes later, they had finished with the toys and Mr. Wayne seemed satisfied with them. He put everything away and sat back, and Wally was _ready_ to leave…

Like, _leave and never come back._

There was no need for Wally to set foot on the Manor ever again.

Fuck, there was no need for Wally to set foot in Gotham ever again.

_Ever._

He and Dick could have a very nice relationship where they could meet exclusively in Mt. Justice and Central…

“Good. Now, we’ll talk about Sexually Transmitted Infections. If you look at the images behind me…” Wally looked up and saw… he wasn’t sure what he was looking at until… _Oh my god, is that…?_

Wally felt his inside twitch and he instinctually crossed his legs feeling his crotch twitch uncomfortably at the image of… “Oh my God, Bruce. What the fuck?” Dick said looking sick and sounding about to throw up.

“Language.” Mr. Wayne said calmly “This are Genital Warts. They are caused…”

-_-_-_-_-

…

On the bright side, his boner was gone…

It had been uncomfortable and humiliating, so… that was good. Probably.

The problem, though, was that he wasn’t going to get aroused again.  Like, ever, _ever_ again.

After forty-five minutes of explicit images of _everything_ that could go wrong with a sexual encounter… of every disease, infection, problem, bad experience, and even anatomical anomaly…

Well, Wally was sure he could say goodbye to his sex life.

And Wally hadn’t been able to close his eyes… He couldn’t. Every new image, he’d say he wouldn’t look but then his fucking curiosity kicked in and…

At least he hadn’t throw up…. _Poor Dick_

About that… on the _other bright side_ , Dick seemed equally, if not much more traumatized, so they could be one of those sexless couples he’d heard about.

_Hey, maybe there was something to the whole celibacy thing…_

_…_

_Poor Dick._

He had been seriously messed up by the video of the drill dildo that wasn’t properly lubed… And _who the fuck puts a dildo on a drill, in the first place?_ That guy deserved…

_Ok, no he didn’t… No one deserved that…_

Still…

A drill.

But Wally was a science guy, and he could somehow detach himself from the images if he looked at them from a scientific and medical perspective. Dick was also good at that, being a detective and being Robin, but even then… the images had gotten to him and when the skin on the guy’s ass had been… well shredded ( _because… DRILL…_ ) Dick had to stand and throw up.

Wally wasn’t sure what had done it with that video…

 _Maybe Dick’d thought about doing that…_ Wally froze and mentally snorted.

_Where the hell did that thought came from?-_

Anyhow.

Wally’s boner was gone, any sexual appetite had been surgically removed from him and he was looking at this _very informative_ talk from a detached almost out-of-body experience.

So when Mr. Wayne had called it at a finish, Wally hadn’t felt relaxation or joy; he simply felt a weird breeze come over him, as he stood up, almost not feeling his own body.

He looked with something akin to curiosity as Dick bolted for the door and ran away fast, almost speedster fast... A little annoyance swept into his mind as he thought Dick hadn’t even given him a glance before leaving the room, but, anyhow, he couldn’t exactly blame him.

This had been _some_ experience…

“West. A second.” He turned to Mr. Wayne, who was looking at him with something in his eyes. Wally couldn’t quite put a name to it… _Maybe concern?_

“Mr. Wayne.” He said, after realizing he’d been quiet for quite some time. Probably long enough to worry Mr. Wayne.

Another bright side, he had no trouble looking up to Mr. Wayne to the eyes. He was just _done_ with this.

Mr. Mayne moved from the desk and came closer. “I… realize, this conversation was a little extreme, and possibly quite traumatizing”

“I’ll say so… yeah” he nodded in a very rough voice. Apparently, that was the right way to say it, because Mr. Wayne smiled a little and nodded. “I am sorry for that... I... Dick’s important to me. His _safety_ is important to me.”

The sheer amount of emotion relayed in that statement shook Wally. He… He hadn’t expected this. Suddenly, his out of body experience ended, and he noticed he was _still there_.

Standing with his boyfriend’s father figure, hearing him say how much Dick meant to him.

Wally felt a warm feeling envelop him. Sure, Mr. Wayne had a weird ass way of showing he cared, but at least he did. Dick had that. Someone that cared enough to embarrass him and make him uncomfortable, just to make sure he’s safe. “I… Yeah, no I get it.” He said softly, holding Mr. Wayne’s gaze, a far more humane side of him than he’d ever seen. Wally swallowed and added “I… he’s important to me too. His safety and happiness, are important to me, I promise.”

It was an easy promise. Even before last night massive shift, one he still hadn’t completely wrapped around in his head, even just as friends, Dick was one of the most important people in Wally’s life. Up there paired with Aunt I and Uncle B.

“Good.” Mr. Wayne said patting him in the shoulder and moving around. To the back of the room.

Wally stood there and tried his best not to look at the desk, so he turned around and looked at the room, again marveling at the sheer amount of trinkets and souvenirs the Bat had collected. He could hardly imagine the troubles he’d gotten to find some of the stuff he was seeing here.

He’d caught a sight to a League of Assassins hood on the side when he’d entered, and a couple weird artifacts that some people ( _Megan and Zee come to mind…_ ) would call magical.

“Would you like to look around for a bit?” His head snapped to the figure of Mr. Wayne, standing by the door and he felt flushed at noticing him by the door, holding the handle, evidently waiting for him to leave.

_Oh. Right._

_He probably needs to work some Bat-cases._

Wally moved up to the door with a sheepish smile on his face and said “No, I…” But whatever he was about to say got cut up when he noticed something in the shelves, sitting right next to Mr. Wayne’s arm. It was a red lightning bolt. A red carbon-fiber ear piece shaped like a lightning bolt, pretty similar to the ones he wears.

Though, not exactly quite… His were a little shorter.

Those… Those were _Zoom’s_ ear pieces.

_What in the name of…_

“Oh.” Mr Wayne must have noticed something in his face, because he turned and picked it carefully examining it. “This one’s interesting… Zoom came to Gotham as part of a plan from the Secret Society. It didn’t end well.” Wally’s eyes opened wide as he looked at Mr. Wayne... not really though, because that one was the _Batman_.

It was _Batman_. A person who could calmly talk about _Zoom_ coming into Gotham… And not ending well… Wally didn’t missed the fact that Mr. Wayne failed to mention who ended up losing that fight, but considering _Zoom’s_ fricking _earpiece_ was part of Batman’s little collection of souvenirs, he had little doubts about who’d won that fight.

_Fuck_

His respect of the Bat grew in an instant after that little reveal. Eobard Thawne was as close as it gets to a _bogeyman_ for him. For all speedsters…

As much as Old-man Garrick or Max had had a lot of nemesis and the Rogues were kind of annoying assholes, none of them were some fucked up time-traveling single-purposed psychopath.

And Batman had gone against him.

And apparently won.

_Fuck, like Batman’s not fucking scary enough._

Mr. Wayne put the piece back on its place and moved back into the room to the other side. “Here, I think you might appreciate this one.” Wally walked up curiously to watch a wooden box, expecting to see one of the Bat's most prized possession, so when he peeked inside and saw a weird bullet laying on a soft red velvet pillow he couldn’t help to feel… _really whelmed_.

“…A bullet?” he asked looking up curiously at Mr. Wayne. It wasn’t that he didn’t found bullets interesting or anything it was… well, he can outrun bullets… and yeah, this one looked weird with the ridges and the visible electronic pattern, but…

Mr. Wayne seemed to notice the lack of interest in his voice “Well, a _vibra-bullet_.” He said, and something tugged in his memory, but he couldn’t really recall anything. “Has your Uncle told you about this?”

Wally looked up and shook his head as Mr. Wayne came closer, leaving the box on the shelf, taking the bullet and examining it. “It was something Ra’s al-Ghul used some years back. He stole some of my old countermeasures against the Justice League.” Wally nodded. _That_ he remembered. Barry hadn’t wanted to tell him much, but the fact that Batman had been temporarily banned from the League was _massive news_ at the time.

“This one was for the Flash.” Mr. Wayne said and Wally looked back to the bullet, fascinated. That bullet was able to take down a speedster. Barry had said something about never crossing the Bat, and actually being afraid of knowing that a bullet like this existed. He’d never told Wally what it did, and Wally kind of wanted to know.

“The bullet vibrates the molecules around it, making it impossible to phase through.” Mr. Wayne said, again with his weird _Bat-telepathy_. Wally whistled as he took in the ridges, probably to allow the electricity to negate the movement of atoms forcing them to bind together. He’d love to analyze this bullet. Mr. Wayne moved closer to him and was showing him the bullet and then, his other hand rested on the back of his neck. Wally was about to look questioningly to him when the pressure of the hand increased pushing back at his backbone.

“When shot precisely into the spinal cord, it creates light-speed seizures immediately incapacitating any speedster.” Wally had to force a whimper down at feeling the strong callous finger press against his vertebrae, feeling suddenly frozen in place, half expecting his body to start seizing right there.

Because Mr. Wayne was no longer talking to him. It was _Batman’s_ voice that was speaking calmly, and caused Wally to feel like a canary about to be mauled to death by a large feline.

His body was refusing to move as Batman kept talking with an almost conversational tone that was about to make Wally lose control of his bladder. “If shot a little higher it would cause impossible pain from the neck down.”  The hand in his neck went a little higher, to the base of the skull and the feeling of helplessness increased.

Wally risked a look back to Batman, but the movement proved to be worst for him.

You’ll think Batman’s white lenses in his cowl made him look scary, because you’re unable to read his eyes.

He used to think that. _He was wrong._

Seeing the absolute coldness in those blue eyes… the calm, collected nothingness as he talked and pressed the base of his head against his fingers and talked about paralyzing him… that was worst. But now, as he looked at those eyes, he was unable to tear away from them as Batman kept talking seemingly unaware of what that little demonstration was doing to him.

“Or a little lower…” Batman said following the line of his backbone pressing even harder against it, so much so that Wally felt as if the Bat could just rip the bone out of him if he just wished it. “It would cause some unforeseen consequences, say, leg paralysis or painful cramps” Batman’s voice kept coming out of Mr. Wayne’s mouth as Wally watched completely petrified how those eyes burned his soul like a blue fire.

As Wally was imagining himself in a life without legs, or having to suffer through everything Batman was telling him, something truly terrifying happened.

Batman _grinned_.

And all of Wally’s nightmares passed through his mind and were absolutely replaced by that toothy grin that looked _so wrong_. And then the Bat said with a sadistic pleasure in his voice

“Or even permanent erectile dysfunction.”

And suddenly, Wally realized what was happening.

‘ _His safety is important to me._ ’

Wally looked at the Bat and forced his head to move, his paralyzed neck moved enough to bob his head a couple times in a hasty nod.  _Message Received._

Again, he surprised himself to notice his reaction had been adequate. And the Bat suddenly melded away and the look in the blue eyes somehow subsided. Wally forced a breath into his lungs when he realized he’d stopped breathing for the last couple seconds.

He forced his heartbeat to ease back to his regular accelerated self.

Mr. Wayne’s hand rested again on his shoulder and Wally felt the weight of it like it was a dead body atop of him. Mr Wayne moved his other hand, the one with the bullet, closer to him and said “Here. Keep it.” Wally looked back at him and doubted for a second. “I… ”

Mr. Wayne smirked and said to him “Souvenir.”

_I… don’t think I want a souvenir from this one…_

Still, Mr. Wayne opened his hand and dropped the bullet in it. Wally felt like it was suddenly on fire.

“Don’t worry.” Mr Wayne said with the creepy smile all over again. “I have another dozen at my disposal.” Wally gaped at him and whimpered a little thinking he wasn’t going to be able to turn his back to the Bat, never.

Not even in missions.

“Remember our conversation, Mr. West.” Said Mr Wayne leaving the room and Wally tried to move, but had to rest his hand on the desk after his leg started vibrating on its own when he tried to take a step.

_Like I could fucking forget._

-_-_-_-_

Bruce focused his eyes from the monitors looking over the house. Dick was currently locked himself in his room. He hadn’t even accompanied Wally as he left the Manor. Maybe he’d overreached with his conversation.

It had been a bit of harmless fun, really.

And a lot of making sure Dick and Wally took their new relationship _seriously_.

He wasn’t exactly proud of his conversation. Bruce knew he could have made it a little less extreme. But then again, he needed to break through the mind of his Robin and a Speedster, both known for being bullheaded when they thought they were right and for taking most things too lightly…

The only scenario in which this conversation could have been worst, would have been if Dick had decided he wanted to date Clark’s clone. Thank God he didn’t had to talk to _Conner_ about this.

“Out with it, Alfred” He said to the seemingly empty room, half a second later the old man walked behind him bringing him a tray of food. He was over half an hour late from his Sunday schedule, so Bruce knew the man was mad at him, probably upset about how he’d handled everything.

His suspicion was proven true by the butler’s own words.  “I’m disappointed in you, Master Bruce.” He could _feel_ the frown in the severe tone.

Bruce was surprised at how much hearing the words made him go in a defensive position, as he quickly stated “I needed to make sure Dick’s safe.”

Maybe he’d also tried to have fun while doing so… he didn’t really had much options for _fun_ in his life, so he tried to make the most of whatever small opportunities showed themselves.

“I see. And I suppose humiliating and scarring young Mister West for life had nothing to do with it, of course.” Bruce allowed himself a smile while he turned off all the cameras and opened a case he planned on working on during lunch. He remembered the look on Wally’s face as he lay a pretty open and clear threat on him, should he hurt Dick.

“Of course, not.” He muttered.

Alfred sighed like he was a talking small child and Bruce turned around and raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure why Alfred was giving him a hard time over this. It was almost an American tradition to give their children’s pretenders a shovel talk.

If anything, it was _too_ _normal_ for him.

His first reaction after walking in that _particular_ scene last night had been to repress and forget. Then he’d decided he needed to talk. Both Dick and Wally were good looking young men, it was clear they both were either sexually active, or at least very aware of their _interests_.

He’d honestly been surprised he hadn’t had to walk into the room to find a girl or a boy in his son-his _ward’s_ bedroom earlier in his life.

When he was fifteen years old he’d already been sexually active for nearly a year. It wouldn’t be a surprise Dick was as well. And in all honesty. A bunch of teenager sitting half a day, every day on a cave alone, with barely enough adult supervision…

Yeah, those kids weren’t _innocent little birds_.

And Bruce wouldn’t let himself be blindsided by something as foreseeable as _teenager hormones._

“Come on, Alfred. I didn’t tell them something they couldn’t have found online or I wouldn’t expected them to know already” he said shrugging it off and trying his best to suppress the smile from showing in the corners of his mouth. Well, he hadn’t to Dick… Wally… that had been something else entirely.

Wally had looked pretty terrified when he moved his finger through his spine. Seeing him freeze as he smiled at him… _That_ had been fun.

“It was pretty much the same as _my_ education.” He finished as he tried to downplay it. Of course that was a lie, most of his sexual education was a lot of first-hand experiences as he abused his own body in his attempt to fit himself to be the Batman.

“I don’t remember _these_ being a part of _your_ education.” Said Alfred pulling one of the dildos and Bruce felt a wave of shame at seeing the elder of the house with it in his hand. He refused to be embarrassed by the stern expression and raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat “Sexual education is more didactic now a days, Alfred.” He replied as a final answer.

Alfred hummed non-committedly and somehow made the dildo disappear into his clothes and the ever present cloth in his arm.

Bruce looked at Alfred a second before grabbing one of the sandwiches the old man had brought. “Why are you giving me such a hard time over this?” he asked a little curious. It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected Alfred to be disappointed. It was that he’d expected Alfred to make a comment and drop it.

Alfred sighed as if he was overseeing the most evident element on the conversation and said. “I merely expected you to be happy and encouraging of Master Dick’s pursuit of a relationship”

 _Oh._ Bruce looked at him and suddenly understood how Alfred had taken his conversation.

He believed the talk had been Bruce’s attempt at _discouraging_ Dick from pursuing his relationship with Wally.

Alfred was wrong. Bruce mentally smiled when he’d realized _Alfred_ had been the one to oversee the most evident piece of information in this whole scenario: There was no force available to either Batman _or_ Bruce Wayne, capable of keeping Dick away from Wally.

The boys loved each other. It was painfully evident.

And Bruce, while bullheaded and a little arrogant himself, could recognize a losing battle when he saw one. This was a battle he was not only _not interested_ in fighting, he would completely lose it if he even attempted to fight it.

Or he would lose something far too precious to him.

“I support him- them.” He said truthfully. He’d accepted Dick and Wally as an _item_ from the past two years and he’d been waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop ever since he noticed Robin’s wishful look when he saw Kid Flash take off after a joint mission, well before their Team was formed.

He looked at Alfred, who was looking curiously at him, and he realized he’d been quiet for some time. “This is one of the few pleasures of being in charge of a teenager, Alfred. And honestly, how many chances will I have to do this? We both know I only became a fath- _guardian_ … by chance.” He ignored Alfred’s raised eyebrow at his slip and focused on his argument.

It was true enough.

Having Dick had been chance. Being a _guardian_. It never accounted in his Plan.

It was a simple plan: He was to be the Bat, fight for Gotham, and he would do so with Alfred; and then alone once the old man died. He would fight until _he_ died.

It had been simple, although lonely Plan.

Dick had opened a new perspective he’d never expected. The ability to trust other in his mission. It had been Robin who’d also had allowed the idea of the Justice League to take hold in his mind. The ability to be a Team.

But, realistically, this was a one-time thing.

It was enough for Bruce, seeing the wonderful man Dick was shaping himself to be. To be allowed to see it. To take part in it.

It wouldn’t happen again.

And probably, with how many hits, poisons and radiation he’d taken… chances were he wouldn’t even be able to _physically_ procreate anymore. His body was probably already too broken for that.

So Dick was to be his only child- _ward_. 

…

He looked at Alfred with a side smile to match the man’s frown.

“I won’t have other teenager after Dick, Alfred. Had to make it count.”

**Author's Note:**

> So… there it is. I don’t hate it, but honestly… I don’t know… I had fun writing it, I hope you had fun reading it.
> 
> It was a little bit of madness I had in my head, and that I decided to post, before I write the next story in this series, since many of you told me you’d like to read it.
> 
> In about a week I’ll post a new one. The one that I’ve been focusing on. 
> 
> Draft summary:
> 
> Wally walks into his house to notice a very familiar face that presents him with an unexpected proposal. He needs to make a decision, and this time, he won’t have his boyfriend’s help to see right from wrong.
> 
> I think you’re gonna hate me for that one…


End file.
